My Little Secret
by Gleeksunited16
Summary: Kurt has a secret, and it wants out. Just a oneshot about Kurt cheating on Blaine with a certain someone we all know and love. Please review if you enjoyed, it means a lot.


**A/N: So Kurtbastian is my favorite crackship ever tbh. I think they both could just go so well together. Anyway this is a one shot that's basically about Kurt cheating on Blaine. So if you don't like don't read.**

Pure bliss. That's all Kurt felt when he was with Sebastian. He had never felt this way with his boyfriend, Blaine. Blaine was a gentleman and he was caring, but Sebastian made him feel things that he had never felt before. Blaine loved Kurt, but his feelings for Blaine had never gone anywhere emotionally. He enjoyed Blaine's company though, so they made it official.

Shortly after they got together, Kurt met Sebastian. They hated each other at first, but after a while, stolen glances and hidden smiles turned into secret meetings and kisses that were wrong, but felt so right. Several months of this went by and Blaine still had no clue. Kurt felt guilty that he was doing this to Blaine, but he was in too deep to just break up with him now. Blaine would be devastated and Kurt couldn't handle the thought of Blaine hating him.

Kurt was at Sebastian's house, laying in his bed waiting for Seb to pick a movie out. They had spent all day together. Seb had cooked a delicious meal and Kurt was spending the night at his house. As far as Burt knew, Kurt was at Blaine's house and Blaine thought he was at Rachel's house. It sounded complicated, but it was worth it to spend time with Sebastian. He walked into the room and sat down beside Kurt. "Can I talk to you about something?" Seb said looking serious. "Of course" Kurt said. "I can't do this anymore Kurt" He said looking Kurt in the eyes. "Wait Seb, what do you mean? Kurt's voice shook.

"Kurt I can't be your dirty little secret anymore. I know that I usually just hump and dump the guys that I meet, but you're different. I-I love you Kurt, but if you can't get rid of the hobbit and be proud to be with me, then we can't be together." Seb said with actual tears in his eyes. Kurt looks at him and makes a decision. "Seb I love you too, and I'm ready to do this." He says. Sebastian looks at him with a surprised face, and then the most beautiful grin spread across his cheeks. Sebastian leaned over and gave Kurt a tight hug. "Thank you so much" Seb said. They cuddled on Sebastian's bed and watched the movie.

It was about a week later and Kurt was at the Lima Bean with Blaine. Blaine had the dopey look on his face as he held Kurt's hand across the table. Kurt sighed Blaine kept talking about something that had happened to him the other day in the grocery store. He tried really hard to listen but after a while he couldn't take it anymore. "Blaine we have to talk" He stopped the boy's sentence. "What is it Kurt?" Blaine said nervously. Kurt sighed and took Blaine's hand in his. "Blaine…I don't want to be with you anymore. But you deserve an explanation so you have to listen" Kurt said with a shaky voice.

"O-ok" Blaine said quietly with tears threatening to escape. "I really like you Blaine, but just as a friend…The truth is… a little while after you asked me out, I met somebody." Blaine looked like he was going to cry, but Kurt kept going.

"I really feel guilty about all of this but you need to hear the rest." Blaine motioned for him to keep going. "I umm lied to you a couple times about where I was" he took a deep breath and kept going. "I told you I was going to Rachel's house but I was at his house, and I—""Who is it?" Blaine suddenly asked. "What?" Kurt said. "Who is he?" Blaine asked. "I don't think you want to know" Kurt looked at the floor.

" .He" Blaine asked with pauses after each word. "Sebastian" Kurt whispered. "S-Sebastian…The guy who took us to Scandals?" Blaine looked furious. "Just let me explain" Kurt said hurriedly. "We weren't talking at the time Blaine, but we hit it off and….Blaine… I love him." Kurt finally said. "How far did you go with him?" Blaine said quietly. "W-we umm we've had sex" The taller boy said. "So when you told me you weren't ready…It was because you were getting it somewhere else? You cheated on me Kurt, you continuously lied to me, told me you loved me when you knew that you didn't want to be with me." Blaine said as a tear slid down his cheek.

"I know that what I did was wrong, but I didn't want to hurt you by breaking up with you for no reason after 5 months of a relationship." Kurt said sadly. Blaine looked like he wanted to die. "I will never forgive you for this Kurt" He said as he stood up and walked out of the Lima Bean in tears. Kurt felt sad, but he also felt a weight being lifted off of his shoulder.

He pulled out his phone and texted the one person he wanted to be with in that moment.

 _Hey Seb…It's done. I think he hates me now, but it was worth it. I'm just dreading Glee tomorrow. –K_

He put his phone away and finished his coffee as he waited on a response. He got one about five minutes later.

 _Hey babe, I'm sure he doesn't hate you, I feel bad for being happy about it –S_

Kurt laughed as he typed a response.

 _I know something else that would make you happy ;) –K_

 _What would that be? –S_

 _Oh, idk how about a bj?-K_

 _You are such a tease. Be at my house in 10 –S_

Kurt laughed at his response and went to leave the Lima Bean. As he was walking out, he got a call from none other than Rachel Berry. He prepared himself as he got in his car and answered the phone. "Hello" He said as he started his car. "Are you trying to destroy our chances at Nationals?" Rachel screamed over the phone. "What are you talking about Rachel?" A confused Kurt said. "Blaine just called a Glee meeting and explained everything! I can't believe you would do that to him or the team" She said, still kind of screaming.

Kurt was honestly shocked. He knew Blaine would tell them, but he thought it would at least be tomorrow. "Rach, I know it sounds bad, and I feel awful, but I'm not trying to ruin our chances of winning. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be somewhere right now." He said desperately. Rachel's voice got softer, "Ok, I'm not going to ask questions, but you need to get your priorities straight" and she hung up. Kurt thought about what she said. He shook away his thoughts and drove to Sebastian's house.

Kurt had spent the rest of the day at Seb's house. They had their alone time for a couple hours and Kurt cooked for them. He thought about the night before as he walked to him most dreaded class of that day. He took a deep breath and walked into the Glee room. Almost immediately, all eyes were on him. Kurt walked into the room and sat in the back. Blaine was in the middle of the rest of the New Directions, looking at the floor. Brittany turned and smiled and waved at him until Santana grabbed her hand and whispered something in her ear. Finn and Mercedes wouldn't even look at him. Other than Rachel, who was talking vividly to Mr. Schue, everybody else just glared evilly at him. He sighed and pulled out his phone.

 _Almost all of them are just glaring at me. Are you at Dalton? –K_

He shoved his phone under his leg as nobody spoke to Kurt. Blaine turned around and looked him in the eyes. He mouthed "Sorry" and turned back around. Kurt wondered why he was sorry, but then Blaine got up and proceeded to say "This is for everyone who has ever been cheated on" Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's need for attention. He started singing _it's Not Right, but It's Ok_ and everyone in Glee joined him. Kurt ignored the performance as he felt his phone vibrate.

 _Aw babe I'm sorry. Nah I'm at the Lima Bean. Warbler's let out early.-S_

Kurt thought for a minute and then typed his response and waited for Blaine to finish his song. When he was done, Kurt stood up and walked to the front of the room. "Ok as I'm sure you're all aware, that song was for me. I'll explain why." He got almost curious looks from everyone in the club. "Yes, I cheated on Blaine, and I think I'm a better man for being able to tell you guys." He looked to the floor and then continued to speak. "I met someone while I was with Blaine and I knew when I met him, that I loved him. But I didn't want to hurt Blaine. So I snuck around and lied to everyone, but I can't say that I regret it." Everyone looked shocked.

"We all want to find the person that we are meant to be with…I know for a fact that Rachel and Finn, and Santana and Brittany are the lucky ones. They met that person so young. I-I found my person too, but I was in a position where I could either suppress my feelings, or hurt a person that I still care for deeply." He looked at Blaine when he said this. "I never wanted to hurt you, but I couldn't put those feelings aside, and I ended up hurting you anyway…I just hope Blaine can forgive me for what I have put him through, and that we can all at least be civil."

Everyone turned to Blaine as he got up and walked to Kurt and wrapped him in a hug. He whispered in Kurt's ear "I can't forgive you quite yet" Kurt's face fell. "But I'm willing to try" Blaine continued softly. "Aww that's adorable, where's mine?" a voice said from the doorway. "Sebastian, you came!" Kurt said as he ran to his boyfriend. "Of course I came babe, you said you needed me" Sebastian said. Kurt took his hand and pulled him to the front of the room.

"Everybody, this is Sebastian. Please try to be nice even though I know you want to kill us both" Kurt said hesitantly. "We all make mistakes, but we can't be mad at you for finding the person you're meant to be with" Finn said. "We have all hurt people before and everybody needs a second chance" Finn continued on. Everyone in the room nodded their heads and even Blaine cracked a smile. Everybody was laughing and smiling again when Seb pulled Kurt into the corner of the room. "I heard everything you said earlier by the way." Kurt blushed and looked down at the floor. Sebastian grabbed his chin and pulled it up to look him in the eyes. "I love you Kurt, and I want to spend forever with you too" Sebastian said as he pulled Kurt's face in for a kiss with the entire Glee club cheering and catcalling in the background.

 **A/N: Jesus this is the longest thing I have ever written at once. I know this is not generally how a cheating situation would go, but I wanted a happy ending for everyone. Leave a review and favorite if you liked. I have a multi-chapter Klaine story that I update pretty much weekly, so go check it out if you want.**


End file.
